disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Cybil and Judy
Disney's Cybil and Judy is a TV Series created by Peter Hannan, the man behind CatDog. The series ran for two Seasons and fifty-two episodes between October 9, 1999 and March 31, 2001. Its network is ABC (during Disney's One Saturday Morning). Plot *Cybil and Judy are siblings who have misadventures. Cast #Cybil Herrison (Tara Strong) - the lead off protagonist. #Judy Herrison (Grey Griffin) - Cybil's 15-year-old sister. #Janet and Craig Herrison (April Winchell and Jeff Bennett) - Cybil's parents #Cherrie Andrews (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - Judy's arch-rival who is partnered with Mala Myra (Candi Milo) and is with older brother Christopher Andrews (Billy West) and father Bernie Andrews (Jim Cummings). #Frederick Geraldsworth (Nancy Cartwright) - a friend of Cybil who has a sister Olivia Geraldsworth (Nika Futterman) and a father Phillip Geraldsworth (Patrick Warburton). #Jennifer Sewerd (Kath Soucie) - a geek redhead #Debbie Fitzsimons (Pamela Adlon) - a brunette #Principal Sari Sampson (Kathleen Barr) - the stern principal in school #Lieutenant Sidney Sampson (Jim Cummings) - Sari's husband #Sonny and Sunny Sampson (Cheryl Chase) - twin daughters and Cherrie's bodyguards. #Lori Kutcher (Nika Futterman) - a friend of Judy #Kara Hartman (Candi Milo) - another friend of Judy #Nigel Pourter (Nancy Cartwright) - a classmate of Cybil who is the brother of Rachel Pourter (Lauren Tom) #Marilyn Heinz (Pamela Adlon) - Nigel's crush. #Trevon Ridley and Aaron O'Hara (Courtland Mead and Spencer Breslin) #Valerie Crowford (Maria Bamford) #Michelle Linnox (Nicole Oliver) #Hilda Jordan (Pamela Adlon) #Gary Caulfield (Jason Marsden) #Spencer Rotgers and Jared Marshall (Billy West and Rickey Collins) #Karen Hudson (Ashley Johnson) Episodes Season 1 (1999-2000) # A Sibling's Life (October 9, 1999) # Assisting The Assistant (October 16, 1999) # Precious Melodies (October 23, 1999) # Cybil and Judy's Halloween Story (October 30, 1999) # Baseball Blues (November 6, 1999) # A Treachery For Jennifer (November 13, 1999) # Cooking The Cooks (November 20, 1999) # Thanksgiving For Cybil and Judy (November 27, 1999) # The Robbery (December 4, 1999) # Seeking Strength (December 11, 1999) # Doll In The Dumps (December 18, 1999) # Cybil and Judy's Christmas Party (December 25, 1999) # New Year's Day For Cybil and Judy (January 1, 2000) # Touring The Tour (January 8, 2000) # Clock Collisions (January 15, 2000) # Bent To Silliness (January 22, 2000) # Jennifer and The Mariachi (January 29, 2000) # Debbie's Cleaning Duty (February 5, 2000) # Valentine's Day For Cybil and Judy (February 12, 2000) # Cherrie's Little Muddle (February 19, 2000) # Digging Onward (February 26, 2000) # Guitar Played (March 4, 2000) # Coming To The Scene (March 11, 2000) # Just A Work (March 18, 2000) # Fight For The Power (March 25, 2000) # April Fools, Cybil and Judy! (April 1, 2000) Season 2 (2000-2001) # Jennifer The Cat Girl (October 7, 2000) # Life In A Big Apartment (October 14, 2000) # Schooled (October 21, 2000) # Super Process (October 28, 2000) # My Fair Frederick (November 4, 2000) # Judy The Ballerina (November 11, 2000) # Longing To Lie (November 18, 2000) # The Rescuer (November 25, 2000) # Can't Make You Hate Me (December 2, 2000) # Veering Through The Past (December 9, 2000) # Jennifer and The Bee (December 16, 2000) # Strike The Pins! (December 23, 2000) # A Princess To Remember (December 30, 2000) # Doing It Cool (January 6, 2001) # Judy and Her Teddy Bear (January 13, 2001) # Conked (January 20, 2001) # Roller Coaster Cowards (January 27, 2001) # High Speed Jennifer (February 3, 2001) # Drummers For A Day (February 10, 2001) # Cherrie In The Midst (February 17, 2001) # Debbie Goes Too Far (February 24, 2001) # Twin Troubles (March 3, 2001) # Baking By The Book (March 10, 2001) # St. Patrick's Day For Cybil and Judy (March 17, 2001) # Cherrie Is Busted! (March 24, 2001) # A Sibling Farewell (March 31, 2001) Production Companies #Peter Hannan Productions #Walt Disney Television Trivia *The second show to feature the 1998 Peter Hannan Productions logo, with the first being CatDog. *It is Hand-Colored and Cel Animated, like the six Mickey Mouse Works shorts from 1999. Category:Disney Category:TV Shows Category:1999 Category:Peter Hannan